


Масло в ночи

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда в сексе надо хорошенько все обдумать. Йозак дает советы





	Масло в ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Midnight Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517172) by CharmedReality (PoisonAngel7, HauntedReality). 

Секрет удачного тройничка – в предварительной подготовке. Во-первых, надо найти поверхность, которая выдержит всех троих, как бы вы не падали и не кувыркались в процессе. Лично я люблю матрасы на полу, а то с кроватей и столов вечно кто-то падает. Но все зависит от ситуации, не стоит сразу откидывать купальни, палатки или даже просторные кареты.  
Во-вторых, надо прикинуть, где какие части будут находиться. И я не имею в виду самые забавные: руки-ноги-головы – тут все важно! Даже с волосами придется что-то придумать. Если постоять на коленях на чьих-то до идиотизма длинных волосах, это убьет любой настрой. Ну, и забавы в стоге сена тоже могут привести к грандиозному скандалу.  
Разумеется, главное – это секс, и по сравнению с ним все выше – еще цветочки. Движения троих мужчин, которые решились опустить всю свою броню и немножко поваляться друг с другом, слишком сложны, чтобы еще и о механике голову ломать, так что я просто плыву по течению. И, смею заверить, наплавался достаточно, чтобы понимать, что в некоторых ситуациях все сложнее, чем обычно.  
Взять, например, тех двоих, с кем я сейчас. У них найдется тысяча причин, по которым им не стоит делать то, что они делают. Но временами страсть так сильна, что кладет это знание на обе лопатки.  
А началось с того, что мы втроем обсуждали тактику и стратегию. Эти двое все больше и больше распалялись, и я просто сел и начал ждать, к чему же они придут. Малыш принес с собой множество перемен, но между аристократией и безродным сбродом вроде меня разница все равно сохранялась, так что я особо не нарывался.  
Солнце утомилось их ждать и закатилось в постельку, а мы втроем по-прежнему торчали в кабинете Гвендаля. Не лучшее место для секса, кстати. Вокруг ничего мягкого, если не считать дурацких мотков пряжи.  
Как бы там ни было, служанки уже давным-давно удалились на покой, но оставили нам пару бутылок вина, чтобы скрасить поздний вечер. Никто не напился, но фон Крайст решил, что мы спишем его поведение на чрезмерное увлечение содержимым бокала, и под этим предлогом начал якобы случайно лапать Гвендаля. Сначала за локоть или предплечье, чтобы, так сказать, обозначить тему. Потом он восхотел быть поубедительнее, так что буквально припал к груди Гвендаля. И его руки задержались на Гвендале чуточку дольше, чем это можно было списать на вино.  
Все было очень увлекательно, особенно мне понравилось смотреть на реакцию бывшего принца. Гвендаль любит притворяться, будто он – кремень, а не мужик, но внутри он мягкий как пух, причем я с удивлением выяснил, что он и в сексе такой же – хотя пара уроков лишними ему не были.  
Я уж приготовился, что меня вышвырнут в любой момент, но, как ни удивительно, Гвендаль, вспомнив о моем присутствии, посмотрел на меня, и его глаза блеснули. Ему явно нужен был какой-то повод заполучить меня поближе, так что он попросил передать ему карту. Что ж, долг прежде всего, не так ли?  
Не буду утомлять вас деталями нашего траха, это всегда слишком скучно, неважно, пару часов это длилось или пару минут. Ну, возможно, в нашем случае – чуточку дольше, чем несколько минут…  
Лично меня больше всего в постели поразил фон Крайст. Учитывая его роскошную длинную шевелюру и безупречный маникюр, я думал, что он будет не настолько диким. Хотя про то, что Гвендаль – мастер постонать, я знал: он издавал звуки разнообразнее, чем одна дамочка из бара, с которой я как-то провел недельку в Калории.  
О-о, я мог бы много чего другого порассказать, но, похоже, они созрели еще на один раунд, так что оставлю это на следующий раз!


End file.
